Hana no Ko Lunlun
Japanese Title: 花の子ルンルン English Title: Flower Child LunLun (Literal); Flower Angel (Dub) Italian Title: Lulù l'angelo tra i fiori (Lulu, the Angel among the Flowers) French Title: Le Tour du monde de Lydie (The World Tour Lydie) Spanish Title: Ángel, la niña de las flores (Angel, the Flower Girl) (Latin America) / El misterio de la flor mágica (The Mystery of the Magic Flower) (Spain) German Title: Angel das Blumenmädchen (Angel, the Flower Girl) Russian Title: Лулу, ангел цветов (Lulu, Angel of Flowers) Arabic Title: الزهرة الجميلة سوسن Polish Title: Lu Lu i Cudowny Kwiat Chinese Title: 花仙子 Plot Long ago, plant spirits and fairy-like creatures lived in harmony with mankind, but gradually humans began to rise toward greed and cruelty and the plant spirits immigrated to another world they dubbed the "Flowern Star". However, their legacy remained in people who truly knew the meaning of love and kindness. A talking dog and cat pair, Nouveau and Cateau, were sent to Earth to find one such person to find a magical flower, the symbol of the Flowern Star's ruling family, so that a new ruler could ascend the throne. In France they meet LunLun Flower, a young orphan who lives with her grandparents who own a flower shop. In Lunlun's 15th birthday party, they ask Lunlun to join them, and she accepts. They travel all over Europe in search of the flower, helping people every step of the way. Lunlun, Nouveau and Cateau are followed by a bumbling pair of villains, the selfish fairy Togenishia and her servant Yabouki, who want to steal the flower and rule the Flowern Star. Whenever Lunlun and her friends attempt to help people, Togenishia and Yabouki try to get them back on the road by force, only to fail. They're also aided by Serge, a mysterious photographer who gives the people Lunlun helps packets of flower seeds which symbolize the lesson they've learned in the "language of flowers." For instance, thistles, which signify independence, when the son of a farmer vows to follow his own dreams and leave home. These people all send flower seeds to Lunlun's grandfather, and in the end the magical flower is found growing in his garden from the kindness of all the people. The photographer turns out to be the prince of the Flower Star, but secedes the throne to his younger brother so he can live on Earth and marry Lunlun. Lunlun is gifted at the start of the series with a magical pin from the King of the Flower Planet. This pin, when a flower is reflected in its mirror gives Lunlun a new outfit fit for the purpose, such as mountain climbing. About halfway through the series, the pin is broken when Lunlun falls from a branch overhanging a waterfall while trying to attract attention after being caught in the Dark Wind, Togenishia's main form of attack). While she is lost in the river, a new pin is given to her in the shape of the royal crest, with the warning that if it is ever lost or broken, her life on Earth will end and she will be unable to return to the Flower Planet. The words to activate this pin are "Fu Flay Lu Fey Lora". 'Episode List' Movie: Konnichiwa Sakura no Sono Japanese Title: こんにちは桜の園 花の子ルンルン English Title: Lun Lun the Flower Child: Hello Cherry Garden Airdate: March 15, 1980 'Plot' Lunlun goes to Japan to visit her friend Midori and the cherry blossoms. There, she sees the some pollution and runs into Togenishia and Yabouki trying to shed all the trees of their pretty petals. The film pleads Japanese citizens to pollute less and that cherry blossoms are the pride of the country. 'Picture Gallery' Category:Anime Category:1970-1979 Category:1980-1989 Category:Hana no Ko Lunlun Page